Wolkenschweif
|VergGruppe=Hauskätzchen |nament=Hauskätzchen: Junges: Schüler: Krieger: |namenl=Unbekannt Wolkenjunge (Cloudkit) Wolkenpfote (Cloudpaw) Wolkenschweif (Cloudtail) |Familien=Mutter: Geschwister: melanie 3 unbekannte Gefährtin: Töchter: Söhne: Ziehmutter: |Familiem=Prinzessin Vier unbekannte Katzen Lichtherz Weißflug, Amberkit Dewkit, Snowkit Buntgesicht |Mentor=Feuerstern |Schüler=Regenpelz, Rußherz, Flametail (kurzzeitig), Toadstep |lebend=''Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Feuersterns Mission, Ein Clan in Not, Das Herz eines Kriegers, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Mistystar's Omen}} '''Wolkenschweif' (Original: Cloudtail) ist ein Kater mit einem dickem, langhaarigen, weißen Fell und großen, runden blauen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Feuer und Eis :Wolkenjunge wird von Prinzessin als ihr erstes aus einem Wurf von fünf Jungen ihrem Bruder Feuerherz anvertraut, um ihm eine Chance auf ein Leben im DonnerClan zu geben. Da er ein gebürtiges Hauskätzchen ist, fürchtet sein Onkel, dass die Krieger des DonnerClans seinen Neffen, genau wie Feuerherz in seiner Schülerzeit, wegen seiner Herkunft verspotten würden. Wolkenjunge wird zwar unter Protest im DonnerClan aufgenommen und Blaustern weigert sich, eine Namenszeremonie einzuberufen, Spott bleibet ihm jedoch größtenteils erspart. Nur von Dunkelstreif, Langschweif, Wieselpfote und Borkenpelz wird er lange Zeit verachtet. Er wird von Buntgesicht zusammen mit Rauchjunges und Aschenjunges gesäugt. Als die DonnerClan-Katzen wenig Beute hatten gehen er und andere Jungen in den Wald um Beute zu fangen. Sie werden von Feuerherz und Sandsturm im Schnee gefunden. Blaustern sagt dass seine Absichten gut waren, jedoch sagte sie Feuerherz dass Wolkenpfote das Gesetz der Krieger lernen muss. Geheimnis des Waldes :Wolkenjunge gerät vergleichsweise oft in Schwierigkeiten: :*Als er gemeinsam mit den anderen Jungen den Gefangenen Braunschweif ärgert, zerrt Feuerherz seinen Neffen von ihm herunter und offenbart ihm aus Wut über Wolkenjunges mangelndes Mitgefühl dessen Hauskätzchenherkunft. Diese Tatsache berührt diesen jedoch kaum, stattdessen fühlt er sich bestärkt, ein großer Krieger zu werden. :*Als er Feuerherz und Rußpfote hilft, die Vorräte der Heilerin Gelbzahn aufzufüllen, isst er beinahe von Todesbeeren. Rußpfote kann ihn im letzten Moment aufhalten und klärt danach ihn und Feuerherz über das Gift der Beeren auf. :*Bei einem Ausflug in den Wald mit Buntgesicht und den anderen Jungen wird er beim Spielen von den Anderen getrennt und erregt die Aufmerksamkeit eines Dachses, wird aber von Feuerherz, Farnpfote und Sandsturm gerettet. :*Er folgt Feuerherz und Graustreif, die dem FlussClan Beute bringen und verrät diese dadurch an Tigerkralle. :Während dieser Zeit kümmert er sich gerne um die Ältesten. :Als Wolkenjunge alt genug ist, wird er zum Schüler ''Wolkenpfote ernannt. Sein Mentor Feuerherz nimmt ihn mit zum Zweibeinerort, um ihm seine leibliche Mutter, Prinzessin, vorzustellen, die sofort sehr stolz auf ihren Sohn ist. thumb|Wolkenpfote ''Vor dem Sturm :Wolkenpfote scheint das Gesetz der Krieger nicht sehr zu respektieren. Er macht es sich mit der Zeit zur Gewohnheit, regelmäßig zu den Zweibeinern zu gehen, um sich dort von ihrem Futter zu ernähren. Als Feuerherz ihn darauf anspricht, dass er nicht mit einer Pfoten in zwei Welten stehen kann, nimmt er ihn nicht ernst, was er jedoch bereuen soll, als die Zweibeiner ihn einfangen. Die Ältesten, um die sich der Schüler öfters kümmern sollte, scheinen ihn nicht zu vermissen, obwohl der weiße Kater viel Zeit mit ihnen verbrachte. Sein Onkel schafft es aber gemeinsam mit Sandsturm und Rabenpfote, ihn zu befreien. Danach benimmt sich der wieder frei gewordene respektvoller und verschafft somit seinem flammenfarbenen Verwandten Erleichterung. An den SternenClan glaubt er jedoch immer noch nicht. Gefährliche Spuren :Blaustern beschließt nach Wolkenpfotes tapferem Einsatz bei der Schlacht um die Sonnenfelsen, er solle zum Krieger ernannt werden. Von Rechts wegen stünde es auch Wieselpfote, Dornenpfote und Maispfote zu, Krieger zu werden, doch die ausgezehrte Anführerin ernennt nur ihn, Wolkenpfote, wegen seiner Verwandtschaft mit Feuerherz und weil er genau wie Blaustern nicht mehr an den SternenClan glaubt bzw. ihn anzweifelt. Sein Name lautet von diesem Zeitpunkt an ''Wolkenschweif. :Als die Hundemeute den Wald bedroht, wird Wieselpfote von ihnen getötet und Maispfote schwer verletzt, sodass sie ein Ohr und ein Auge verliert. Wolkenschweif, der sich in sie verliebt hat, steht ihr bei, während sie sich erholt und weicht nicht von ihrer Seite, trotz ihres entstellten Gesichts. Außerdem weigert er sich, sie bei dem Namen Halbgesicht, den Blaustern ihr gegeben hat, zu nennen und strebt geradezu danach, gegen die Hunde zu kämpfen um sich zu rächen. Dennoch wird er im Lager gelassen, um es verteidigen zu können, falls der SchattenClan oder die Meute angreifen würden. Seine Ziehmutter Buntgesicht ist von Tigerstern getötet worden, um die Meute auf den Geschmack von Katzenblut zu bringen und darüber ist er auch sehr wütend. ''Stunde der Finsternis :Als Feuerstern Anführer wird, fragt Wolkenschweif seinen Onkel, ob er Halbgesichts Namen ändern könnte. Dieser befragt schließlich die Älteste Einauge nach den heiligen Worten für eine Namensänderung und gibt Halbgesicht bei Dornenpfotes Ernennung zum Krieger den Namen ''Lichtherz. Vor dem bevorstehenden Kampf gegen den BlutClan entwickelt er zusammen mit Lichtherz eine neue Kampftechnik, damit die einäugige Kätzin auch ohne ihre eine Gesichtshälfte antreten kann. :Im Kampf gegen den BlutClan kämpft Wolkenschweif mit dem BlutClan-Anführer Geißel, nachdem dieser Feuerstern das erste seiner neun Leben genommen hat, bis Feuerstern wieder aus der Starre, in die ein Anführer beim Verlust eines Lebens verfällt, erwacht. Am Ende des sechsten Bandes heißt es, Feuerstern wäre noch nie so stolz auf seinen Neffen gewesen, wie nach diesem Gefecht. Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :Er ist nun der Mentor von Regenpfote. Seine Gefährtin Lichtherz ist zu dieser Zeit in der Kinderstube und erwartet von ihm Junge. Er wird auf mehreren Patrouillen gesehen und ist wild darauf, den Dachs, der Glanzfell getötet hat, zu verfolgen und seinerseits zu töten. Feuerstern verbietet ihm das. Im Epilog des Buches ist Wolkenschweifs und Lichtherzs Junges Weißjunges in der Kinderstube. Mangas Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Ein Clan in Not :Er wartet zusammen mit Graustreif auf Rabenpfote und Mikusch, damit sie gemeinsam auf Jagd gehen können. Doch dann wird die Jagdpatrouille überfallen und die Beute wird gestohlen. Wolkenschweif ist bei der Clanversammlung dabei, bei der Mikusch alles über die Streuner verrät. :Zudem ist er bei dem Kampf gegen den BlutClan dabei. Das Herz eines Kriegers :Wolkenschweif ist in der Patrouille, die Rabenpfote und Mikusch hilft, die Streuner zu verjagen und die Farm zurückzuerlangen. Er beschwert sich, dass sie schon so früh hatten aufbrechen müssen. Feuerstern befiehlt ihm, auf die Jagd zu gehen, aber er soll sich von der Farm fernhalten. :Er kehrt mit der Patrouille zum Lager zurück, sobald der Kampf vorbei ist. Graustreif und Millie Der verlorene Krieger :Wolkenschweif kommt in einem von Graustreifs Träumen vor, in dem er nach ihm ruft. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Wolkenschweif beschwert sich, dass Brombeerkralle im Schlaf jaule und dass er schlimmer als Feuerstern sei, als dieser noch im Kriegerbau gewesen ist. Der dunkle Kater denkt daraufhin, dass Wolkenschweif ziemlich respektlos ist und dass er bekannt für schnell ausgeteilten Hohn und Spott ist. Nachdem Eichhornpfote und Brombeerkralle wegen eines Streits von Sandsturm in verschiedene Jagdpatrouillen eingeteilt werden, geht der dunkle Kater mit ihm und Lichtherz Jagen. Weißpfote darf nicht mit, weil ihre Eltern ihr sagen, sie solle trainieren. Wolkenschweif richtet Feuerstern aus, dass Brombeerkralle gut gejagt habe, was der Anführer weiterleitet. Als Dornenkralle einen Dachs meldet, hofft er gleich, es sei der, der Glanzfell getötet hat und will ihm aus Rache das Fell abziehen, doch Feuerstern verbietet ihm ein solches Handeln, da er keine weiteren Katzen verlieren will. :Wolkenschweif ist jetzt ein älterer Krieger, hilft seinem Clan aus und unterstützt Feuerstern, nachdem seine Tochter Eichhornpfote mit Brombeerkralle verschwindet. Allerdings bemerkt er amüsiert, dass Eichhornpfote eine attraktive Kätzin ist, und deutet an, dass er auf Brombeerkralle warten soll. Er führt eine Patrouille an und sieht einen Dachs bei den Schlangenfelsen. Mondschein :Wolkenschweif unterstützt weiterhin Feuerstern, zweifelt aber daran, dass die anderen Clans auf ihn hören werden und auch mitarbeiten. Als er hört, dass der WindClan meint, der DonnerClan habe Beute gestohlen, sind Mausefell und er für einen Angriff bereit, doch Feuerstern übernimmt. :Später verschwinden Wolkenschweif und Lichtherz, da die beiden von Zweibeinern gefangen gehalten werden. Ihre Tochter Weißpfote macht sich große Sorgen um ihre Eltern. Ein paar Katzen des DonnerClans denken, dass Wolkenschweif wieder zu Zweibeinern gegangen ist, da er als Schüler Futter von ihnen angenommen hat, allerdings würde Lichtherz so etwas nie tun und Wolkenschweif würde nicht ohne sie irgendwohin gehen. Dann kommt der neue Einfall das Wolkenschweif vielleicht vom FlussClan Nahrung genommen haben könnte, sogar Rußpelz würde ihm das zutrauen. Aber Feuerstern ist davon überzeugt dass ihm etwas zugestoßen ist. Morgenröte :Wolkenschweif trifft im Zweibeinernest, in das er gebracht wurde, auf Blattpfote, die ebenfalls gefangen wurde. Sie versuchen zu entkommen, schaffen es aber nicht. Als Eichhornschweif, Brombeerkralle, Graustreif, Dornenkralle, Regenpelz und Ampferschweif die eingesperrten Katzen befreien, können sie Lichtherz' Käfig nicht öffnen. Wolkenschweif gerät in Panik und will nicht von der Seite seiner Gefährtin weichen. Schließlich tut er es doch, als Graustreif ihn überredet und sagt, dass er sich um Lichtherz kümmern würde. Bei dieser Aktion wird Lichtherz zwar gerettet, Graustreif jedoch entführt. Sternenglanz :Als Eichhornschweif erzählt, wie sie in das neue Lager gefallen ist, lacht Wolkenschweif belustigt auf. :Als der WindClan und der DonnerClan auf dem Weg zur Großen Versammlung sind und Socke und Minka treffen, springen er und Moorkralle gleichzeitig zum Angriff vor, doch Feuerstern hält sie zurück. :Als Krähenfeder Blattsee das Leben rettet, kommen Wolkenschweif und Lichtherz dazu und er fragt, ob Krähenfeder ein Feind wäre. Doch Blattsee verneint dies. Dämmerung :Wolkenschweif kümmert sich um Minka und ihre Jungen, weil er viel Verständnis für sie hat, da er auch mal ein Hauskätzchen war. Er versucht ihr das Kämpfen und Jagen beizubringen. Dabei schenkt er Lichtherz kaum noch Aufmerksamkeit. Als Beerenjunges, Haseljunges und Mausjunges Rußpelz' Bau verwüsten, funkeln er und Lichtherz sich an wie Dachse. thumb Sonnenuntergang :Wolkenschweif verbringt immer noch viel Zeit mit Minka, was Lichtherz neidisch macht. Als diese ihn darauf anspricht, weiß er nicht was sie hat. Als Minka den Clan verlässt, um zum Pferdeort geht, weil der Clan nicht sicher sei, gehen er und Brombeerkralle zu ihr und überzeugen sie in den Clan zurück zukehren. Nachdem Blattsee ihn "aufklärt" geht er mit Lichtherz jagen und sie finden wieder zu ihrer gewohnten Nähe zurück. Minka ist und bleibt eine der besten Freunde von ihm und Lichtherz. Er bemerkt, sagt es jedoch nicht, dass seine Tochter Weißpfote sich in Birkenpfote und Birkenpfote sich auch in Weißpfote verliebt hat. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Wolkenschweif hat eine neue Schülerin, Rußpfote, die Tochter von Ampferschweif und Farnpelz. :Seine Tochter Weißpfote ist zur Kriegerin ernannt worden, nun trägt sie den Namen ''Weißflug. :Er wird oft auf Patrouillen oder mit seiner Schülerin gesehen. Als Blattsee ihre Schülerin Distelpfote zum Training schickt, damit diese lernt sich zu verteidigen, hat er die Idee, Distelpfote zusammen mit Rußpfote zu trainieren. ''Fluss der Finsternis :''Folgt ''Verbannt :Er wird zum ersten Mal erwähnt, als Distelpfote von der Jagd zurück kommt und ihn fragt, was los sei, weil Feuerstern auf der Hochnase steht. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Er bringt Honig ins Lager. Den größten Teil bringt er Blattsee und Häherpfote. Den Rest bekommen die Schüler. :Später erklärt er Blattsee, dass er sich Sorgen um Rußpfote mache, da ihr Bein beim Trainieren oft steif ist und er sich nicht sicher ist, ob sie bereit ist, ihre Kriegerprüfung zu machen. :Als die Kriegerprüfung beginnt, erklärt er mit den anderen Mentoren, Dornenkralle und Sandsturm, dass sie ihr besten geben sollen. Kurz nachdem die Kriegerprüfung beginnt, knickt Rußpfote mit ihrem "schlimmen Bein" weg. Wolkenschweif meint, dass er gewusst hätte, dass es noch zu früh ist, für die Kriegerprüfung. Mistystar's Omen : }} Familie *Mutter: Prinzessin *Geschwister: Vier unbekannte Katzen *Ziehmutter: Buntgesicht *Ziehgeschwister: Rauchfell, Aschenpelz *Großmutter: Nutmeg *Großvater: Jake *Onkel: Feuerstern *Cousinen: Eichhornschweif, Blattsee *Gefährtin: Lichtherz *Töchter: Weißflug, Amberkit *Söhne: Dewkit, Snowkit *Enkelinnen: Dovewing, Ivypool }} Sonstiges *Cherith glaubt, dass Wolkenschweif zum SternenClan kommen wird, auch wenn er überrascht sein wird, da er nicht an ihn glaubt. *Kate denkt, dass Wolkenschweif nach dem Kampf gegen den Wald der Finsternis an den SternenClan glauben wird, da es schwer ist etwas zu leugnen, das man mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat.Kate Cary's Facebook-Seite *In den deutschen Büchern wird er fälschlicherweise immer als ''Wolkenjunge bezeichnet, dabei müsste er eigentlich Wolkenjunges heißen. *In Gefährliche Spuren wird er Wolkenpelz genannt. Quellen en:Cloudtailfr:Flocon de Neigecs:Mráčekfi:Pilvihäntä Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere